Consort
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Fleur has always dreamed of her life after school. She and Bill have plans despite their timing. The war is brewing and Fleur isn't overly fond of Mrs. Weasley, but like the Triwizard Tournament, willing to coup and hold out. How will Mrs. Weasley react to Bill and Fleur's engagement?


** A/N: This is for the Triwizard tournament-first task(courage, excited, happy, nervous) [I'm in Dumstrang!] , Chocolate frogs competition (Emotion: giddiness; Character: Fleur Delacour (Weasley); Location: Burrow; Word: Failure; Quote: "Success is getting what you want, happiness is wanting what you get." ― W.P. Kinsella; Song: Leona Lewis - Happy) ****and "We're in a relationship" competition for 1.**

**Enjoy,**

**-Rrit**

* * *

_"Success is getting what you want, Happiness is getting what you get."_

_-W.P. Kinsella_

O

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

_-Leona Louis; Happy_

O

A woman's wedding was said to be one of the happiest moments of their life. Fleur Delacour's was no exception. Despite the unwelcome guests and chaos caused by the event.

It had all started before the actual ceremony. It was a Wednesday when they announced their engagement. It was by no means a quiet affair.

There was a gloomy atmosphere outside the Borrow contrary to Fleur's giddy mood. Her hair felt extra sleek, she might as well have been glowing. The beautiful blonde had never been particularity fond of Bill's family but she had no control over who gave birth to him, she just had to deal with it. He made up in that lacking area with personality and at the moment that was worth ten times more than his relationship.

She felt invincible with her hand in his, surely his parents would see how much they loved each other. Those were her naive thoughts before they had gathered the family into the small, yet cozy, living room.

It hadn't gone all that grand in retrospect but Bill seemed pleased at their reaction. That had made Fleur wonder if he was afraid of worse. To Fleur, their reaction was as bad as it got. She had expected some good natured taunts, a bit of crying and over all, acceptance.

What she got was dead silence. There was only Bill's _petite seour_ Ginny and his three little brothers. The funny twins and the other one that had helped Gabrielle, and of course, his parents. She played with the ancient trinkets on the mantal as he spoke. When they bought their new house they would move far away from their in-laws.

Possibly the coast, Fleur had always loved the ocean with its multicolored waters and perfect sunsets. A dented spotty silver shell reminded Fleur of one one of her many memories at the beach.

_O_

_"Mère regardent cette"_

_Five year old Fleaur in her pink bathing suit came rushing out of the gray water to her Mother who was resting on the sand. Even as a child she was pretty._

_Short cute pig tails hung at her side as she bounced over her hands full of shells and an assortment of rocks._

_"merci chérie, zut! Poser ce genre, c'est de sable!" Her Mother cried as she tried to lay the shells onto her Mother's sun dress._

_"désolé." She apologized as she moved onto a dune to count and examine her booty _

_"Mere!" She squealed after a few minutes of quiet observation. Once again she bounded over to her mother with a shiny object the size of a pea._

_In her sand covered hand was a small piece of sea glass. He mother smiled and told her to show her father which she did with a smile. That moment, Fleur was filled with pure happiness, nothing more, just an innocent little girl delighted over her beach side findings._

O

Fleur grew up with constant visits to the ocean and water. During the Triwizard tournament she had been so sure that she would win. The second task had seemed easy with her back ground but what she hadn't accounted on was the lake monsters.

Embarrassing as it may be, Failing her school and lending them in last place she wasn't bitter about it. Although, admittedly she was disappointed in herself. She should have put more effort into trying to succeed. But that was what she was doing with the Weasleys.

Holding out and try as hard as she could, she would do what she wasn't able to in the Tournament. Looking up from a rusted metal barn owl she saw Fred and George, gaping.

Seemingly not trusting their own hearing ability; Ron had an odd expression though. A bit flighty as if he was lost in thought and had better things to think about.

Molly Weasley, Bill's Mother, had been the worst. His _Ma Mere_ had grown red in the face as if to yell and in an earily calm voice, like a rocket about to go off asked "And when were you going to tell us?"

"Now?" Bill, her brave Bill, seemed to shrink at the oncoming threat that was his Mum.

Putting her hand onto his forearm as a gesture of support Fleur stepped up to the plate. "We thought that it would be best to keep it to ourselves until we found a good opportunity to seek your consort."

Fleur tried to pronounce the words clearly but her accent must have seeped in the Weasleys had taken a moment to shift through the words and regester it's meaning.

Mr. Weasley was about to speak, rubbing his glasses on the edge of his shirt but his wife cut him off.

That one word _consort_ sent the older red head into a furious rant. Her screams still echoing in Fleur's ears hours after the revel.

It was a hard time for all of them, they were on the brink of war. Maybhager happiness wasn't the most appropriate emotion. Maybe her rebellious and couragious one was. But she couldn't help it.

Maybe it was bad that she was so happy after that obvious verbal abuse but nothing not even that could break through her thick skin. She had wanted to try to convince the family but it hadn't gone over well but never the less they planned that night to go through with it and tie the knot whether his parents approved or not.

* * *

It was surprising that that was only a few years ago Fleur mused as she stood in front of a full length mirror in Her and Bill's bedroom at Shell cottage rubbing her stomach. She was expecting...and nervous. Not even Bill knew, she hadn't told him yet.

Someone handed her a cup of tea and as Fleur turned to thank them she wasn't however surprised that it was Molly Weasley passing over the delicate ceramic china piece.

They had bonded after the war and it was nice. Her original plan of barricading herself from Bill's family didn't work, even though she hadn't succeeded she was happy. Their wedding would have never been the same grandeur without Molly. Molly and Fleur had collaborated to make the event happen, they had shared many laughs and continued to even after the ceremony.

The two even had a Wednesday girls night out. The invitation had even been extended to Bill's younger sister and all the other Weasley/Potter woman.

"I'm pregnant." She said it and this time _with consort_ and this time _to Molly_.

And this time there were the loud screams that still rung in Fleur's ears, but screams of joy and happiness. There was still the gapes and silence as she told the family but this time there was the teasing, and the taunts, and the acceptation, and the crying, and the happiness most of all shared by all of them not just her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have the time, leave a review. I love the feed back. thanks :)**

**_TRANSLATION:_**

**_Mère regardent cette = Mother look at this_**

**_thank you darling, Darn! Put that down, it's sandy! = merci chérie, zut! Poser ce genre, c'est de sable!_**

**_Sorry = désolé_**

**_Mum = Ma Mere_**

**Always Writeing,**

**-Rrit**


End file.
